Forever: The Honeymoon
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: Shirou and Arturia finally have time for themselves. Setting their marriage in stone in the perfect enviroment. Shirou/Saber.


_Well, here is the Honeymoon chapter for the fanfiction 'Forever'. Due to it's sexual nature, I decided to make it a stand alone fanfcition._

_So beware, this story contians a lemon and sexual themes._

**_R.B. aXcess_**

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Forever: Honeymoon

_London, England: 3 days after Shirou and Arturia wedding_

As the sun set of the capital of England, the summer city air became heavy as the sky turned a bright orange. The evening was warm and cool at the same time. And as Big Ben hit seven o'clock and the bell rung through atmosphere, the couple on focus had finally came in from their first day out of their honeymoon. As they approached their room in their hotel, Shirou lifted Arturia in a bridal style carrying position and used his hand that was tucked under her knees to fit the key card in the lock. The door clicked and swiftly opened and the two was left mouth agape at the size and the luxuriousness of their room.

"Oh wow…" Arturia gasped.

"Yeah, tell me about it…"

Shirou let his wife down as she skipped away from him and looked towards the huge windows looking over Marble Arch. A faint smile appearing on her stern face at the sight of her home town, she turned back towards Shirou and motioned him to come over to her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She spoke breathlessly, still in awe. Shirou wrapped his arms around her slender waist before letting her head fall back against his shoulder.

"Yeah, I haven't been away before so I'm really inspired from what I've seen…" He held her tighter. "…And what you've helped to create." Arturia only smiled at his words, tilting her head up she kissed him on the chin.

"Yeah, who would have thought it will turn out like this?" She looked out to the hustling metropolis which was Central London. The cars, the buses and the different types of people in the multicultural city took them by surprise. Within their day, they spent the time shopping in various stores down Oxford Street. Visiting shops like Selfridges, Debenhams and John Lewis, the couple bought various things like small stuff for the house to souvenirs for the gang back in Japan. But their day went as quickly as it came. Arturia only sighed at the fact the day has zipped past them.

"So…" Arturia looked up. "How is Mrs Pendragon-Emiya?" She saw him smirk down at her as she scanned him for a second.

"The Wife is fine at the moment…" She trailed off, matching his expression with one of her own; it was almost like she was competing with him.

"Well…" He nuzzled her neck softly causing her to giggle lightly. "How about we get food sent up here and we can spend the evening cuddling at this great view." Arturia only smirked again at what seemed to be an innocent activity. She pulled away from his grasp and turned to look at him coyly.

"Cuddling eh?" Her expression resembled very close one of Rin's. Shirou nodded his head vigorously like a child reassuring its parent. Arturia grinned a little how his hair flopped up and down as he did that. Arturia suddenly gave a small pose, keep in mind it was one of her subtle 'come and get' me ones. The blood rushed right to Shirou's face…

…And to the lower part of his body.

"Well…" She took a step towards him and pulled his head down next to her with a quick tug on his wrists, with a husky whisper... "…Let us take a quick shower and we'll see what both you…" She cupped him suddenly through his trousers causing him to yelp. "…and I can think of." With that, she broke off contact between them and went to her suitcase and rummaged through it like she was looking for something. After a few seconds she pulled out to separate translucent mini-bathroom bags, one blue and the other one red. She placed the red one near the table next to the bathroom door as she opened it. Stopping momentarily…

"Are you coming?" With that Shirou snapped out of his daze to run in after her while picking up his bag…

…

…

…

The shower was long and tormenting for the former master. With Arturia setting a 'no touching' rule, he could only watch as she indulged herself in light to near heavy masturbation. He felt he was going to cry as she told him exactly what she felt like as her flannel roamed placed his fingers and mouth dreamed of. With a furious blush on her face, she had no shame as her fingers invaded, caressed and easily pleasured herself.

"_Arturia…_" He groaned as she started to rinse herself off with the spray of the shower. She smirked at his anguish, they've been in there for about 15 minutes plus but he was starting to get to breaking point. She smirked at him, as her fingers (Probably for about the 8th time now) pushed past her folds as she slowly caused herself friction. A small moan of satisfaction came from her yet again.

"Ah…Ah…Shirou…" The red head groaned again in frustration.

"This isn't fair…" He whimpered. Arturia opened her eyes and gave him direct eye contact. Her twisted grimace of passion quickly turned into a satisfied smirk as she called him over with her finger. A hint of a smile came to his face as he took a few steps towards her. As soon as he was towered over her, she took a breathless gasp before thrusting into herself furiously below them.

"Shirou…" He braced himself with his outstretched arms against the wall and the shower window.

"You know I can't resist when you start doing that." Her grin widened, Shirou thought these were signs that he was getting somewhere.

"Shirou…" She repeated. He leaned in closer as she pulled her fingers from out of herself with a mew of anguish.

"Yes Arturia…" She cocked her head to the side as her grin turned devilish.

"Shower is over." She said abruptly before ducking under his arm and leaving the shower before grabbing her robe and wrapping it around herself.

"GOD DAMN IT!" He cried as he quietly shuffled out of the bathroom with his robe in hand. As he put it on but just before he left the room…

"Just wait on the bed; I'll be there in a second." She told him, she could see him nod in reply through the steamed mirror.

"Don't worry Shirou; you'll get your chance." She quickly pulled the knot on her ribbon that undid the curls of her braids and letting her hair cascade down her shoulders.

…

…

…

As Shirou sat on the edge of the bed trying to get himself together, the combination of jet lag and Arturia little temptation game was getting to him. While he was getting his thoughts in check, he didn't notice the former servant standing over him. Lightly pulling his chin up to make her look at him, she swooped down to catch him in a passionate kiss. Caught unaware, a small squeak escaped from him, before his eyes closed and melted into her embrace. Slowly pulling away she wrapped her arms around his head and hugged him close, which in effect, buried his face in the mound on flesh on her chest with only her robe separating them. Sighing slowly, Shirou leant in closer as he wrapped his arms around her hips. Arturia tilted his head upwards to face her.

"Shirou?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." She said simply. Shirou only smiled serenely before resting his head against her chest yet again.

"I love you too." She then pulled back and what seemed to be crouching to his level. She slid all the way down his body until she was on her knees right in between his legs.

"Let me show you how much I love you." She pulled the sash on his robe and threw the opening a part. Her face appeared to have a frown.

"Shirou…" Hs blushed heavily as his skin matched the colour of his hair.

"Yeah…?" She took him in her hand and gave a light stroke causing him to moan slightly.

"Didn't my show get you excited?" Shirou shook head furiously even with his eyes closed.

"Nah it did…" She gave another shallow stroke. "Ah, it's just…ah…I want you but I thought you didn't want me." She cocked her head slightly but didn't look up at him.

"Is that so?" With that a few more tentative strokes she took him in her mouth with a satisfied hum. A breathless gasp left him as she slowly moved her tongue around his tip before moving her head back an half an inch before engulfing his arousal again.

"Art…Arturia…" Using her hand to stroke and pleasure what she couldn't place in her mouth, she continues to move her head back and forth against him. All Shirou could do was grip the sheets behind him so hard that his knuckles turned a new shade of white. Suddenly a muffled moan came from her. Shirou looked down at his blond haired wife and saw that she was back to pleasuring herself while pleasuring him. He could see her fingers working incredibly fast between her legs through the parting of her robe with no intention of stopping.

"Art-"

"No…" Her interruption was incredibly quick but he tone softened. "…You will get your chance, just don't worry about me for now." With that she continued her treatment on him and herself without a second thought.

"Fine…" he groaned as he concentrated on the heated sensation of her mouth's motions and he could feel himself growing closer to the edge. His body began to tense, his heart rate doubled and his brain was going blank, yes, he was almost there.

"Ah…Art…Arturia. I'm going to…" She came off him for a second.

"I know my husband…" She looked up to lock eyes with him and gave a small smirk. "Come hard…" She said simply. Her words seem to have an effect on him because as soon as she finished speaking, he groaned and tensed up. Arturia's eye brows darted up in alert and she quickly took him in his mouth before his orgasm over flowed. As soon as the head of her mouth, met with the passion of his arousal, his warmth spilled inside her mouth with several small jets.

"Gah…" Was his simple animalistic cry he gave off as he rode out his orgasm inside her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could as it came and with all the practice she's gotten with him, she easily handled his amount. Promoting a smug smile as she licked him clean, she looked up at him as he was trying to control his breathing from that sexual high.

"I never get tired of that…" He groaned softly. But his afterglow was pulled from him as he heard Arturia cried out as she could feel herself getting close. He looked down at the petit blonde as she continued to work on herself. "Oh crap Arturia, I almost forgot…" She looked up at him with a sheepish smile as her fingers still moved.

"I was hoping you won't forget about me…" With his face changing to one of determination he hoisted Arturia up and planted her further up the bed behind him. Even with her sudden transportation, Arturia's fingers wouldn't relent. Shirou crawled up the bed after her before forcefully pulling and separating her robe open to reveal her naked form.

"Shirou please…" She begged as he took her hand moved it aside and literally dove in against the junction of her legs face first. She cried out then moaned at the feel of his tongue invading her folds as quickly, he was aided with his left hand. His kisses splayed along her entrance as is fingers twisted and turned inside her. The sensation was nearing too much for his wife until he replaced fingers with his mouth yet again. Arturia tensed up and wrapped his head with her legs as her hand pulled him closer against her. Shirou let a low muffled groan of pain as he momentarily forgot how much power his wife had. Her legs and her hand pulling him closer to her was straining enough, but when she thoroughly grounded herself against him, the urgency of making her orgasm wasn't just for her sake, it was for his too, if not he'll run out of air to breathe.

"Shirou, I'm so close…" She gasped as Shirou's tongue worked fast to stop himself from suffocating. Within a few seconds, an uncontrolled and raw and scream of bliss tore from her lips she orgasm hard. Twitching uncontrollably, ever fibre in her body tensed, causing her grip on Shirou's head to increase tenfold before relaxing. As she relaxed and let go, Shirou slid out of her grasp and then off the edge of the bed, completely blue in the face.

"Shirou….Shirou are you ok?" She gasped as she felt the meeting of his body and the floor through the bed. A small whimper was heard out of her view as she saw nothing when looking down her own body to the edge of the bed from where he fell from.

"I'm ok…" His response made her laugh outwardly through her gasps. Sitting up on her elbows, she inspected the room around her before throwing the bed covers to one side and stripped herself of her robe. The red tint of her blush highlighted the features on her face as she smiled serenely as he husband clambering back up the bed still puffing and wheezing slightly.

"Did I hold you too hard again?" Shirou's face turned into a smirk.

"More like I forgot how strong you were." Arturia only shook her head.

"My apologies…" She opened her arms like she was expecting an embrace. "Shirou…"

"Yes Arturia?"

"Take me as your wife." She said simply and almost instantly, Shirou's lips pressed against hers as she let out a mew of satisfaction as his weight settled against hers. Her arms went around his neck as her head rested against the pillows. She help Shirou shrug the robe that was left hanging off him off before returning her arms around his neck. She could feel him pressed against her inner thigh. Then suddenly she felt him press into her, leaving her breathless. She moaned as her insides expanded at his entry and contracted then tensed around him as she relaxed.

"Arturia, you're so beautiful." She smiled at his words as she pulled him in for a kiss as his hips started to rock against her own. The feel of him made her shudder with rapture at his movements. She could feel every heated meeting of each nerve skin cell that brushed each other. The humidity in the room began to increase as their passionate dance continued. Her skin blushed over and gasped with each shallow thrust he made. Wait, shallow thrust…

"Shi…Shirou!" Arturia gasped as he leant over and grabbed the tip of the headboard behind the bed and started to thrust deeper with the gained leverage. That combined with the factor he was now using his full weight increased the feeling for both of them incredibly. All she could do was cling to him as he went ahead with reckless abandon. As the moments passed, the exhilaration grew until something had to give.

"Shirou…" She moaned as she began to shudder then tensed. Her fingernails drilled into his skin as she clamped down on him in every way you could imagine. A cry came from her as she flew through the doors of bliss. With how tight she had him, Shirou didn't really stand a chance before his warmth flooded into her suddenly. She then pulled him down on top of her, making sure she was kissing the life out of him. With the afterglow over taking them, they cuddled with the sweat covered bodies that they were without Shirou withdrawing out of her. The jet lag and their active day caught up with them at that moment, both of them falling into the realms of sleep.

"Shirou?" Her voice was husky but yet sleepy.

"Arturia?" She smiled softly while she rolled them over so she was resting against his chest.

"I love you, don't forget that." He kissed the tip of her forehead.

"I won't because I love you too."

"Shirou…"

"Arturia…"


End file.
